1. Field of Invention
This invention, as described in Disclosure Document No. 53116 filed Oct. 6, 1976, relates to a relatively inexpensive apparatus in which the biological conditions are controlled and monitored for converting organic wastes into a soil conditioner and animal feed supplement economically within a 48-72 hour period.
2. State of the Art
Many patents have been granted for various machines to biologically convert organic wastes into stable soil conditioners useful in agriculture and horticulture. Organic wastes have been enclosed under plastic film and placed in rotating drums, tumblers, and mixers of various types to allow aerobic bacteria to decompose the organic wastes.
Examples of such machines are covered under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,148; 3,054,663; 3,245,759; 3,676,074; 279,094 and 376,763. These machines are either too complicated and costly or oversimplified to the degree that the process is too time consuming to be the most economical and suitable for use by farmers throughout the world.